In a configuration of the magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element exhibiting the tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect is used for a data memory unit. This configuration is drawing attention as a fast and high-capacity memory device. In such a memory device, reduction of the reversal current for fast magnetization reversal is desired.